Faisal Khan (RLS CAW)
Faisal Khan1 ''(born 15th November 1990 in Manchester, Greater Manchester) is a Pakistani professional wrestler currently signed to Wrestling upLOUD!, where he is currently the Team Champion, and PRIZE Wrestling League, where he is a Tag Team Champion, both alongside partner Kazim Razak as the 'Kings of Wrestling. The duo were something of an instant hit with the fans, accelerating plans for them to win championship gold considerably, to the point that they hold the championships of two promotions despite being active for little more than a year. Career: Training with Razak, upLOUD! Debut (2017-''present''): Khan joined Wrestling upLOUD! around the same time as Kazim Razak, both as part of separate talent drives in England and India, and sparked an immediate friendship with him due to their shared faith and similar love for physical training. upLOUD! saw this as an opportunity to pair the two as something "thought provoking and stereotype-shattering" not really seen in the promotion before. They decided on the name "Kings of Wrestling" during training, both believing it sounded like something that could work as both face and heel, and debuted in mid-2017 with an ambiguous alignment in matches against a variety of guest and jobber teams. They built such a strong rapport with the crowd that they were soon launched into a program with Team Champions CrossBones during the roster shortage of early 2018. They won the titles at exSTREAM 2018, with Khan choking out Jay Bones and allowing Razak to pin him. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): The Kings of Wrestling were confirmed to be competing at the PRIZE June Special 2018 for the newly created PRIZE Tag Team Championships in May, with a talent exchange agreement between Wrestling upLOUD and PRIZE Wrestling League being arranged to compensate. Using this to drag themselves into the match, rivals CrossBones also made the jump across. At the event, however, the Kings of Wrestling won when Mark Cross was choked out by Khan. He then, with Razak's blessing, requested a rematch on the grounds that the easiness of it demeaned the titles. The rematch was confirmed for the PRIZE July Special 2018, in Hamburg, Germany, where they retained the titles in the same way, seemingly to their continued frustration. Khan choked out Mark Cross once again to end the feud at the Bring Down The House Show in October 2018. In-Wrestling: Signatures: '''Choker ''(Sleeper hold, sometimes used to finish a match)'' Backdrop Suplex Finishers: Kingmaker ''(Running Kick)'' Accomplishments: Wrestling upLOUD! Team Championships ''(Current, with Kazim Razak as Kings of Wrestling)'' PRIZE Tag Team Championships ''(Current, with Kazim Razak as the Kings of Wrestling)'' Trivia: * Despite being found by English upLOUD! scouts at around the same time as their counterparts in India found Kazim Razak, Khan's signing wasn't as part of any conscious plan at the time to make a Pakistani tag-team. However, upLOUD higher ups did admit that it was a "happy coincidence", given how the impromptu plan turned out for the duo and the promotion's fortunes. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # Like his partner, Khan's name and personality are an amalgam of real-life members of my local Pakistani community, whom I grew up living alongside and built several strong friendships with. Category:CAWs